


一片永生雪 A Preserved Snowflake

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Haunting, M/M, Not Happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 我们一般认为幽灵是死人残留的影子。但是1991年的圣诞节，当阿尔弗雷德第一次看到那个幽灵时，常识便失去了意义。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 6





	一片永生雪 A Preserved Snowflake

他正在注视他。

并不是像猛兽潜伏在草丛中盯着猎物那样，其中没有浓烈的贪婪攻击性；也不像狱卒盯着铁栏杆后的囚犯，其中没有居高临下的冷酷与轻蔑。那是一种宛如停在窗外树枝上的鸟儿望着房间内人类的一举一动般的注视：轻微歪着头，眼睛澄澈，或许是有些好奇，或许只是找点事做，总归一点儿也伤不到你。

但阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯依旧感到不自在。他在床上翻了个身，死死闭着眼睛用后背对着那道黏在自己身上的目光。“赶快走吧，你，”他嘟囔，“没什么可看的。我要睡觉了。”

他的愿望没有实现。隔着被子阿尔弗雷德都能感到后脖颈和脊椎上犹如针扎的触感：人类习惯了作战、习惯了长期保持警惕后有这种直觉也并不奇怪，更别说经历过若干热战一场冷战的美利坚意识体。

而如果你是美利坚，和苏联打了半个世纪冷战的美利坚，当你身后站了一个身穿苏联军装的男人，即使他什么也不做只是盯着你看，那滋味也是难以忍受的。

这个穿着苏联军装的男人没有戴军帽，脖子上却戴着一条长长的围巾。阿尔弗雷德在白宫的房间此时窗户紧闭又拉紧了窗帘，然而他的身姿容貌却没有被房间里的黑暗吞噬。他铂金的头发和雪白的皮肤似乎笼罩着一层光芒：苍白，朦胧，不暖也不冷；而他的脸庞光洁细腻如大理石雕塑，这雕塑上还镶嵌着两颗紫色的宝石——困扰着阿尔弗雷德的目光就源自于它们。

幽灵踏在地毯上没有发出一点声音，但阿尔弗雷德依旧感到房间里空气的流动发生了变化。移动时会扰乱空气是否说明他拥有实体？但是，没有实体的幽灵移动时就不会影响空气的流动吗？

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，睁开眼睛，果然看到苏联时期模样的伊万·布拉金斯基已经从床铺另一边走到了自己面对的方向。他保持着距离，靠在墙边而没有直接站在阿尔弗雷德的床头，那双紫色的眼睛还是专注地看着他。好像“观察阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”就是他最崇高的目标似的。

阿尔弗雷德称他为幽灵——他只能是幽灵，不能也不会是别的。

幽灵第一次出现是在1991年的圣诞节，深夜时分。胃里塞满了火鸡、土豆泥、烤牛肉、蛋糕、姜饼的阿尔弗雷德在他白宫的卧室里睡得平和又香甜——他甚至为了庆祝而打破惯例喝了不少红酒和香槟，这样充实、温暖又幸福的睡眠是不会轻易中断的。

但阿尔弗雷德还是醒了。

他茫然地眨动着湛蓝的双眼，困倦的视野中模糊一片，只知道自己不是被吵醒也不是被冻醒——房间里静谧无比，暖气充足，柔软的厚被子更是把他保护得严严实实。阿尔弗雷德睡前又忘了将窗帘拉好，月光便透过窗玻璃慷慨地洒进来，在地毯上投射出不规则的四边形。

阿尔弗雷德接着就注意到了那个不寻常的东西。

伊万·布拉金斯基站在窗户前，穿着套深蓝色的苏联军礼服，长长的围巾从肩后垂下；月光照在他的头顶宛如在铂金的头发上洒满雪花，将其染成银白，他苍白的脸孔也几乎溶入月色——不，他整个身躯的边缘都与月亮的清辉失去了界限，仿若放老了的黑白照片，总之不像个实实在在的“人”。

奇怪的是，深夜醒来看到自己刚被宣布终结的老对手以这种不自然的姿态出现在卧室里，阿尔弗雷德却既不紧张，也不害怕。他侧卧着静静望向伊万，领悟到自己莫名醒来就是为了这一刻，而对方也不过是前来赴约——一场事先没有任何铺垫、但时机到来时双方便知道理应如此的约定。

此时伊万·布拉金斯基的情况如何？他在莫斯科吗？他是清醒还是昏迷，活着还是暂且死去了？阿尔弗雷德一概不知。但是这一日有一面旗帜永远落下去了，伊万·布拉金斯基至少经历了一次名义上的死亡——而既然有死亡，就应该有告别。阿尔弗雷德不过去，那么伊万就过来，这是再自然不过的。

伊万什么也没说，只是与阿尔弗雷德长久地对视着；或许他在这种状态下无法说话。这将是他最后一次见到这样的伊万了，阿尔弗雷德想，明天俄罗斯将迎来他的新生。

“再见，USSR。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说。伊万缓缓合上了眼睛，如晕染开的水彩般逐渐消融在月光里，而阿尔弗雷德的眼皮也沉了下去，重新坠入无梦的睡眠。

人类往往在故事中寻求结局——不一定是一切尘埃落定的“终结”，但至少在某种程度上应有一种解脱或释怀之感。于阿尔弗雷德而言，那个圣诞夜的告别正是属于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的冷战故事所值得的完美收尾。故事到此理应结束，至少，他和不再是苏联的伊万·布拉金斯基应该开启一个新的故事了。

但是人们在故事中寻求结局，正是因为真实的生活难以满足这一需求：有些事在当事人没反应过来前便戛然而止，而有些事又在当事人渴求其赶紧过去时硬生生拖着绝不结束。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯所面对的正是后者。

圣诞节的幽灵又来造访他了。

1992年1月31日，联合国安理会在纽约举行首次首脑会议，15个成员国全部出席，这也是阿尔弗雷德在苏联解体后第一次见到伊万·布拉金斯基。北方大国穿了一套米色的长风衣，依旧戴着一条长围巾；尽管他的身高本身就颇有压迫力，尽管他站得笔直又高傲，但曾经那种咄咄逼人的气势已经消失了。

对败者展现宽大乃是胜者风度的体现——也是胜者理所当然的特权。阿尔弗雷德大踏步跨过小半个会场走向伊万，脸上挂着明媚的笑容：“嘿，万尼亚！”

他心知肚明会场内所有的意识体都在注视自己，也观察着俄联邦意识体的反应。“啊，琼斯。”布拉金斯基低声说。他的声音低而压抑，像是喉咙眼里堵满了冰块似的。

“叫我阿尔弗雷德，”阿尔弗雷德走近了，保持在一个他无需仰视对方的距离与那双紫色的眼睛对视，“总之，很高兴你终于从这几十年的噩梦里清醒过来，加入我们自由的世界！”

有一瞬间他捕捉到那对宛若冰冻住的紫水晶碎裂迸发出紫色的滚烫岩浆，但很快它们又恢复成矿物般的模样。“俄罗斯确实需要不少帮助，”伊万的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎是想微笑但没有那个力气，“按照我上司的说法。”

“当然，美利坚很乐意提供帮助！”阿尔弗雷德一步跨上前，张开双臂直接拥抱住了他。会场里的每一双眼睛都瞧着。“现在我们是朋友了！”

他清晰地感觉到伊万身躯紧绷——仅仅是几个月前阿尔弗雷德都绝不会这么做，即使他有自信斗殴不会输，被水管敲打也不是什么美妙的体验——同时也确认了，在长风衣的遮盖下，伊万的确消瘦得惊人。

而幽灵正是在那天夜晚再次出现的。

阿尔弗雷德回到自己的纽约公寓时已经接近十一点，身上缠着可乐和朗姆的气味。他晚上同弗朗西斯和亚瑟一起去喝酒，是三个人中喝得最少的——那两个老男人最后互相搀扶着离开了酒吧，弗朗西斯走路直打晃，而亚瑟几乎完全失去了意识；愿上帝保佑他们。

饮酒的过程中有一个名字悬在他们三人头顶，没有人提到它，但他们都知道它就在那儿：伊万·布拉金斯基。伊万·布拉金斯基，他的面容、姿态，他面对阿尔弗雷德的反应——世人皆知阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯赢了那场旷日持久、没有硝烟的战争，但这一天，胜利者真正看到了自己的胜果。阿尔弗雷德举着玻璃杯并不急着饮用，一种比酒精浓烈得多的兴奋剂在他全身乱窜：伊万·布拉金斯基再也无法阻止他走上世界的顶端，不仅如此，他还得仰仗阿尔弗雷德的帮助把自己从泥潭中拉出来！

而在喜悦的火焰之下又有着惋惜的碳灰。阿尔弗雷德无法否认，与自己势均力敌、针锋相对的布拉金斯基让他心醉神迷——否则他们又怎会在互相争斗的间隙，与彼此做出绝不可让任何人知晓的火热勾当？当你足够了解你的敌人，当他的眼神、嘴角、吐息都牵动着你的思考，当他手指的微动、睫毛的轻颤、转身的弧度都在你眼中充满含义，你与他的亲密也就变得像你对他的嫌恶一样深切。

但也只有在这一切都成为往事的现在，他才能以怜惜甚而怀念的眼光看待它们！阿尔弗雷德把夹克随手扔在客厅沙发上，摘下眼镜，打着哈欠走进洗手间。先前摄入的酒精软化了他的思维，将他泡在一种暖洋洋、软乎乎的安逸感中，无论兴奋还是惋惜之情现在都要给这安逸感让道。他渴求着自己温软的被窝……

然而就在他钻进被子、忍不住在散发着柑橘清香的枕头上蹭了几下准备合眼入眠时，阿尔弗雷德突然挤出一声惊叫，险些从床垫上弹起来。

伊万·布拉金斯基的脸出现在了他的床头，用那双紫色的眼睛注视着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德的心脏狂跳，手条件反射地探向枕头底下，却忘了自己这次没有在那里藏枪。而布拉金斯基一动也不动，他穿着苏联军礼服跪坐在阿尔弗雷德的床边，两只手臂压在床垫上，用一只手支撑着下巴，身形的轮廓覆盖着和那个圣诞夜如出一辙的、薄雾似的淡淡光晕。他的眼瞳中没有戏谑，没有嫌恶，如冬日冻结的湖面般沉静。

这显然不是仍在纽约的伊万·布拉金斯基突然决定换身衣服闯进阿尔弗雷德的公寓来吓唬他：他白天在会场见到的伊万颧骨突出、脸颊凹陷，虽然看不见黑眼圈，眼白上的血丝却清晰可辨；而床边上这个却有一张线条光滑、象牙般莹白的脸。

“见鬼！这他妈是怎么回事？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住骂起来，他抓着被子往上拉，就好像这能提供什么保护似的。也许他应该跑出房间——但是那双紫色的眼睛似有魔力一般将阿尔弗雷德牢牢钉在原地。他还抓着被子的手变得冰凉，后背冒出涔涔冷汗。

阿尔弗雷德的喉结滚动了一下，从嗓子眼里挤出一点声音：“你是我的幻觉吗？还是什么……新品种的幽灵？”

“幽灵”布拉金斯基眨了一下眼睛，却一言不发，只是注视着阿尔弗雷德。

“我跟你说过再见了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“苏联已经不存在了！”

他注意到被幽灵压住的床垫上出现了轻微的凹陷——难道他拥有实体？但阿尔弗雷德仍僵硬在原地，不敢伸手去触摸确认；他也不敢挪开目光，生怕自己一旦不再看着幽灵，对方就会做出什么可怕的事情。

然而幽灵只是保持着那个姿势，静静注视着阿尔弗雷德。无论是USSR还是俄联邦都不会有这样平静的神情：在阿尔弗雷德的记忆中，USSR面对他时表情里总带点高傲、挑衅、轻蔑或愤怒，而如今处于病痛中的伊万则是被阴郁浸染透了。

这平静几乎让阿尔弗雷德心中萌生出一点柔情——但理智占了上风，他再次吞咽了一下。一个苏联幽灵出现在他的房子里说明什么？USSR没有死透？伊万没有死心？战争还未真正结束？

安逸与睡意已经完全从阿尔弗雷德身上剥离，沉静的紫与惊惶的蓝就这样对视着，空气细微流动，时间亦然：它像一把小钝刀在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛和脊背上一戳又一戳。

当他某次眨眼时，紫色如来时一样突然地消失不见了。

阿尔弗雷德盯着留下凹陷的床垫，深深呼吸，然后猛地从被子里爬出来去摸床头柜上的电话机，用了好几次才抓住听筒。他给特勤局打了个电话：“帮我查一下俄罗斯意识体会议结束回到领事馆之后有没有外出。”

几分钟后，他得到了否定的答复。

诚如他所猜测——但阿尔弗雷德只是想确认一下。

接下来的几个月，幽灵开始频繁在他身边出现。

阿尔弗雷德在白宫的房间看电视新闻的时候，在华盛顿特区的别墅做航模的时候，在纽约的公寓准备了一堆汽水零食开启电影马拉松的时候；有时是天色刚黑下去，有时是半夜，有时是月光明朗的晴夜，有时是看不见月亮的阴天。

但最常见的是在阿尔弗雷德试图入睡的时刻。幽灵什么也不做——他只是保持着一定距离，注视阿尔弗雷德。

可“注视”本身便包含着权力，为平常的举动赋予意义；被无处不在的眼睛围绕的东柏林人、被下流的凝视矮化为物件的女人、被高高在上的怜悯眼光描摹成另一物种的穷苦人，都对此有着或深刻或懵懂的认知。幽灵的目光夺取了阿尔弗雷德工作的充实感、日常娱乐的乐趣和睡眠的安逸，更糟的是他的出现毫无规律，可能连续几天坐在阿尔弗雷德床边，接着又几个星期毫无踪影——然后在阿尔弗雷德以为噩梦终于过去的时候再冷不丁出现。

那是一个下午。阿尔弗雷德正在开车，抬头看后视镜的时候却发现后座上多了个人——当然是幽灵布拉金斯基——他惊得猛踩刹车，甚至听不到因此引来的一片喇叭声，方向盘被他手心冒出的汗水浸湿。宁静的紫眼睛在镜面上凝望他。

阿尔弗雷德认为幽灵开始在白天出现不是什么好预兆。

“我们必须确保俄罗斯彻底转型，”他在一次与上司的会面中站起身，两只手按在桌面上，死死盯着对方的眼睛，“绝不能给那个红色暴君任何复辟的机会。你知道叶利钦二月在巴黎说——”

“如果他的改革失败，俄罗斯就有再次背离自由世界的危险，”乔治回答，“我记得，阿尔弗雷德。我们会尽可能帮助，我们已经尽可能帮助——”

“绝不能，给他，任何机会。”阿尔弗雷德打断他。他很少这样严肃，这副模样似乎困扰到了他的上司。

“当然，”乔治放缓了声音，“你可以放心。”

他停顿了一下，还是补充：“你最近是不是把自己逼得太紧了？或许可以放松点。现在和以前不同了。”

1992年6月，叶利钦访美前，阿尔弗雷德给即将陪伴上司一同到来的伊万·布拉金斯基打了一通电话。

“嘿伊万，你怎么样？咱们马上要见面了，这都多久了？你最近肯定挺忙的——”

“我的确很忙，”伊万的嗓音听起来仍旧有些低哑，阿尔弗雷德在听筒的杂音中似乎还捕捉到了他压抑咳嗽的动静。“你到底想说什么？”

“哦，就是随便聊聊，你知道，”阿尔弗雷德把脚翘上办公桌，“为你的来访做点准备。你不会又把大衣穿来吧？我们的六月和你们可不一样，穿大衣可会热死你！”不过，没有大衣你会如何掩盖消瘦的身躯呢？

“不劳你费心，”伊万短促地笑了一声，“你以为所有的意识体都和你一样，对其他国家的天气一无所知？”

“哦，你居然嘲讽我，”阿尔弗雷德摇晃着两脚，“你也该醒醒啦，我们现在难道不是朋友吗？这次你过来我们还得好好讨论一下对你的经济援——”

他的尾音卡在了嗓子里，不老实的脚也停止了动作。幽灵，穿着苏联军服的幽灵，正靠在他办公室的墙面上注视他。

“阿尔弗雷德？”电话对面的伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德张口，却一个词也说不出来。他正和伊万通话，同时盯着一个伊万的幽灵——这让他毛骨悚然，什么巫术才能造成这种局面？

“如果你没事要说，我就挂了。”伊万说。而幽灵默默注视着阿尔弗雷德。

“抱，抱歉，”阿尔弗雷德虚弱道，他的声音听起来不像自己的，“我办公室里的鱼缸打翻了。对，鱼缸打翻了。我得去救那些可怜的鱼——回头再打给你。”

阿尔弗雷德正在华盛顿国家广场跑步。俄罗斯一行人已经乘机离开了。

伊万·布拉金斯基的外表和他们上次见面时相比没有什么改善。他的脸色惨白如墓碑上磨下来的石灰，阿尔弗雷德猜测没准儿他还在西装里面垫了什么东西好显得不那么瘦。但伊万的态度是平和的，他们先前通话时泄露出的一点尖酸已经无处可见。

在这种平和的背后或许是麻木；当伊万的上司接受削减战略武器、接受美国协助俄罗斯削减武器、接受美国的经济援助时，伊万坐在他身旁的椅子上一言不发。

“45亿美元协助你们的经济改革，加上其它信用担保和技术支持，”在阿尔弗雷德身边，乔治向桌对面的国家意识体点头致意，“当然还有贸易协议。”

伊万轻轻点头，但是他看着的却是阿尔弗雷德，淡色嘴唇勾起一个紧绷绷的微笑，似乎他太久没有笑过还要重新学习似的：“谢谢你，美国。”

阿尔弗雷德回以灿烂的笑容：“当然，义不容辞。”

伊万的微笑和嗓音都带着掩不住的疲惫，但阿尔弗雷德没有捕捉到怨恨。真的没有怨恨？阿尔弗雷德在内心扬起眉毛。会议结束后，他试探性地提出不如一起去喝杯咖啡，伊万果真没有拒绝。

“谢谢你，美国，”他们坐在乔治城的一家咖啡厅里望着街道上的行人时，他还把这句话重复了一遍，并且补充，“真心实意的。”

“真的？”阿尔弗雷德喝了一口自己的美式，“你哪怕一点都不怀念作为苏联的自己？”

伊万猛地转过头，眼神刀片似的锐利。“苏联已经死了，”他的声音不仅尖刻还浸染着浓重的厌恶，“我比你更清楚这一点，琼斯。苏联死了，而我不会再回头。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼：“哦……好吧，抱歉。”他用自己的咖啡杯碰了伊万的，“那就，再次欢迎你来到新世界。”

——可既然如此，那幽灵到底是怎么回事？阿尔弗雷德如今一边奔跑一边思考着这个问题，树叶的影子在他身上涂抹出斑驳的图案。在他多半来自恐怖电影的、对幽灵浅薄的认知中，他们通常是对某人和某种事物心怀怨恨才会徘徊于人世间，等待着复仇的机会。如果伊万并不怨恨他也不怀念过去，为什么还会有一个伊万模样的幽灵来纠缠阿尔弗雷德？更大的问题或许是，既然伊万还活着，他怎么会变成幽灵——也或许那幽灵根本不是伊万？

阿尔弗雷德曾经犹豫过是否应该问问亚瑟对付幽灵的办法，然而他一贯在前监护人面前嘴硬，不承认自己相信幽灵的存在，更不承认自己害怕他们；那前去求助岂不是丢脸？

他逐渐接近了林肯纪念堂，朝倒影池边上的步行道进发。几只鸭子在岸边摇摇摆摆，间或将尾巴上的水珠甩得到处都是。阿尔弗雷德的目光追寻着鸭子们，有两只下了水，在池水表面晕开层层波纹，越荡越远——

阿尔弗雷德猛地停下脚步，感到全身血液停止了流动。

在池水的表面下有什么东西。阿尔弗雷德隐隐知道那会是什么，他恐惧着答案，可他的眼睛却像被催眠了似的无法从那里挪开。

伊万·布拉金斯基，身着苏联军装的伊万·布拉金斯基沉在水中，双手微微张开，仿佛接受了命运的祭品，身体随着池水浮沉。他的双眼闭合，口鼻周围没有任何气泡；长长的围巾如水草一般轻柔摆动着，在他脖子附近松开，露出一条可怖的伤疤。

幽灵？尸体？幽灵？一时间阿尔弗雷德周围的景物和人类都消失不见，整个世界中只有他和那一小片怀抱着布拉金斯基的池水。他之前因惊吓停止的心脏恢复跳动，越跳越快，越跳越快，紧密的鼓点连成一声尖锐的呐喊：这是什么？为什么？

“邦妮！快回来，你不能跑得离池子那么近！”一声叫嚷撕裂了充斥阿尔弗雷德耳膜的尖啸，他大口喘着气，发觉自己全身已被汗水浸透。发出叫喊的母亲奔跑过来将小姑娘从池边抱走，阿尔弗雷德也转身跑开，低着头死死盯住路面，唯恐自己像禁不住诱惑的俄耳甫斯那般回头——只是俄耳甫斯回过头，坠入深渊的是他的妻子；阿尔弗雷德若是回头，只会自己坠入深渊。

他用钥匙开门的时候手哆哆嗦嗦，几乎就要不耐烦地将门直接踹开；终于，咔哒一声，门锁开了。他冲进房子，将门在身后甩上，神经质地摆动着头颅四下张望：这是他的房子，同样的色彩，同样的家具，同样的摆设。

但就是有什么地方错了，错了！幽灵会从任何角落突然出现的房子——这样的房子怎么会是他的？他用手指一寸寸地摸过墙壁，趴在地板上敲敲打打，想找出个暗道——但是没有，没有。不可能有！即使是苍蝇大小的窃听器他都能发现，何况是能让一个成年人——一个成年人大小的东西——通过的密道？

“上帝啊……”他背靠着沙发坐在地板上抱住了膝盖。他的任何科学技术都无法解释这个，它属于亚瑟·柯克兰四百年前的恐怖童话，属于隐藏在他国土黑暗角落里的神秘学，或许也属于北方苦寒之地失传的巫术——总之他对它毫无办法！

幽灵可能在任何时间、任何地点出现，只要有阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯这个要素存在！他该如何保护自己？他能怎么保护自己？

天色暗下去了。他甚至不敢去卧室睡觉，幽灵会出现在床头注视他！

他裹着一条毛毯在沙发上蜷缩起来。空调关上了，虽然一般六月中旬的天气让他感到燥热，但此刻他只觉得冷——

然后，幽灵出现了。

幽灵来了。那是水声吗？那是水珠滴落在地板上的声音吗？湛蓝的眼睛圆睁，注视着地板上的水珠越来越近——从围巾上滴下来的水珠。幽灵是从倒影池爬出来后直接来找他吗？他动弹不得，无法呼吸。他身上的毯子被掀开了。一只手，冰冷的、湿淋淋的手，如五条蛇攀附上他的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸着，下滑至他的脖颈……

幽灵跨坐上来，军装规整，皮肤莹白——冰冷的、湿淋淋的手抓住了他的衣物，使他变回宛如刚诞生于世的婴儿般的姿态，以毫无遮盖伪装的躯体面对世界要降下的任何祝福与惩罚。幽灵周身宛如洒满月光，面容和五官的线条远胜任何大理石雕，那是何等动人心魄的美！若说艺术提炼了生活、将完美赋予不完美的现实，那么他眼前之物的美又作何解释？

而美又是何等蛮横任性！被火焰之美吸引的飞蛾，命运还用言说吗？他一动不动，他无法移动；这同他与布拉金斯基过往的经验何等相似又何等不同——布拉金斯基从来不仅是承受接纳，他的接纳本身也是一种掠夺——正如俄罗斯不仅吞咽苦难，也借着苦难生长。而幽灵却不会接纳，只会掠夺，并非用火热的紧拥而是黑洞般的冰冷可怖，吸走他的体温、他的活力、他的生命……

等等！你要去哪里？你要带着掠夺走的体温、活力与生命去哪里？——还给我！那不是你所属的世界应得的东西——还给我！

当他的躯体终于听从大脑的指挥从沙发上坐起，地板上的水迹都已经干涸，留下的只有月光。

他呆坐在沙发上不知过了多久。

终于他挪动两腿，再度踏在地板上。

首先遭难的是毛毯，被撕作两半。接着沙发被踹翻，发出轰然巨响，常年隐藏在沙发底部的灰尘受了惊般地飞扬。茶杯碎裂。茶几被扔到房间另一头，撞上墙壁，于是墙上的相框也破碎了。他如伤兽般怒吼，挥洒着宛如自然本身的破坏力——龙卷风，山火——

可是他就算将这栋房子破坏殆尽又怎样呢？面对真正想报复的对象他连一根手指都动不了！

他又一次在客厅中央抱着腿坐下，将头埋在膝盖中间。有水珠滴落在地板上。

“原来如此，同时以活人和幽灵形态存在啊……不过，在下以为这种问题您会问英格兰先生呢。”

“我要是问他他绝对会笑我，”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“要么就会唠唠叨叨，担心我闯出了什么大祸。拜托了，菊，我只能问你了。”

此时是七月初，他们身处慕尼黑王宫，G7峰会会场。阿尔弗雷德猜到本田菊一定会提前到场，于是他也提早了半个小时过来，果然逮到了东方人——然后毫不客气地直接坐进本田旁边本应属于自己兄弟马修的位置，向他抛出了困扰自己数月的问题：如果一个人还活着，你却看到了他的“幽灵”，这到底是怎么回事？

“一般常识中，幽灵的确是死者残留下的影子，”本田说，“回忆，感情，执念，诸如此类的东西；所以他们并不一定带有恶意。”

“有没有恶意另说，”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“你的意思是，如果一个人还活着，他就不可能变成幽灵？”

那么纠缠他的“幽灵”到底是什么？

“这也要看你如何定义幽灵了，”本田声线柔和，“事实上，在下的文化传统中也并非没有活人化为‘灵’的例子。如《源氏物语》，六条御息——总之，若以更方便西方人理解的话语来说，大致就是一位女性因嫉妒情敌而在睡梦中化为恶灵，折磨自己所嫉恨的另一位女子。如此来想，便是人因过于强烈的情感而在活着的时候、无意识的状态下变成类似幽灵的存在……当然，这是文学作品。”

阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴思考起来。那么，假若是伊万·布拉金斯基怀有某种极为强烈的情感，他是否也能化为活着的幽灵来折磨阿尔弗雷德？难道他之前所展现的感激与平静都是伪装？

阿尔弗雷德内心的烦躁与愤懑快要满溢出来。这几个月来毫无止境的精神折磨，没有规律，让他时刻处于恐慌紧张的状态——即使他是活力无限的美利坚也受不了！何况上个月都进展到了躯体上的……如果真的是伊万·布拉金斯基在捣鬼——

伊万·布拉金斯基走进了会议室，高大，瘦削，苍白，围着标志性的围巾。

阿尔弗雷德猛地站了起来。他没听到本田有些惊惶的叫喊，径直朝伊万走去；俄联邦有些困惑地眯起眼，但阿尔弗雷德没给他问话的机会就一把抓住伊万的手腕扯着他走出了会议室，一个劲向前猛冲——然后随便找了一个空房间把他推了进去，摔上了门。

“你想做什么，美国？”伊万谨慎地问。

阿尔弗雷德仍没放开他的手腕，甚至更用力了一些：“你骗我，”他咬牙切齿，湛蓝的眼睛被愤怒填满，“你骗我——你说你不会再回头，你说你感谢我的帮助，可却在暗地里对我使坏！”

“美国——”

“你的幽灵一直在折磨我！”阿尔弗雷德的唾沫都快喷到伊万脸上了，“无论我去哪里！无论什么时间！让我没法睡觉、没法工作、没法娱乐——”

“你到底在说什么？”伊万使劲想摆脱他的掌控，却没有成功；现在阿尔弗雷德握着他的腕子都会感到硌手。俄罗斯从喉间发出一声像是哭音的嗤笑：“琼斯！我看你是得了臆想症。折磨你？当今世界谁还能折磨你？”他的喘息变得急促起来，“你已经赢了，还想怎么样？你是想羞辱我吗？我都不明白你在说什么！”

“你明白得很！”阿尔弗雷德吼道，“就是你，每天睡着之后变成幽灵来吓唬——”

他突然顿住了。

本田菊刚刚所讲的例子中，嫉妒情敌的女性是在睡梦中化为恶灵；他得出的结论也是人可能因过于强烈的情感，在“无意识的状态下”变成幽灵——

“时差。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃道。他松开了对伊万手腕的钳制。

“什么时差？”伊万揉着腕子皱起眉头。

——但是纠缠阿尔弗雷德的幽灵却会随时出现，总不能说伊万随时随地就睡觉吧？不如说看如今俄罗斯的境况，他都怀疑伊万能不能睡着觉。何况按莫斯科和华盛顿的时差来算，当幽灵在阿尔弗雷德的睡眠时间叨扰时……莫斯科根本就是白天。

那如果不是伊万又是怎么回事？一切真的只是阿尔弗雷德的臆想幻觉？强烈的情感——难道是他对USSR所怀有的强烈情感引来了这么个幽灵？

“相信我，”伊万说，“如果我真的能按照你的说法，睡着之后变成幽灵来找你……我早就这么做了。但我不会吓唬你。”

阿尔弗雷德呆望着他：“你什么意思？”

“就是字面意思。”伊万整理着自己奔走中弄乱了的围巾。

“你要变成幽灵来找我，但不是为了吓唬我，”阿尔弗雷德后背上又开始渗出冷汗，“怎么？我以为你——我以为你会恨我。”

“怎么可能，”伊万唇边泛起淡薄的笑意，他的声音变得轻而柔软，“我真的，真的很喜欢你啊，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我不明白——”

伊万仍微笑着：“我当然有很多恨你的理由，但是会有人替我恨你，”他张开手臂，“看着我，看看我的身体变成了什么样子。不用多久我的孩子们就会恨你入骨，”蜜糖渗进了他吐出的每一个单词，“而他们越恨你就会越爱我。多好啊——我会因为你收获那么多的爱，”他的双眼闪烁着憧憬的光辉，然后那对紫水晶直直望进阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里，“所以我怎么会恨你呢？我真的、真的，很感激你，很喜欢你啊。”

阿尔弗雷德的喉结滚动了一下。他注视着伊万的眼睛，就像面对着幽灵那样说不出一句话来。现实在此刻重重击中他：是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基共同的爱恨与执念，将过去的一个影子凝成了宛如固定在水晶中的永生雪花——因此他永远也逃不开，挣不脱。

他转过身冲出了房间。他知道伊万一直注视着自己的背影。

在那之后若干个夜晚过去了。他等待着幽灵——等待着那片不会融化、冻结在时光与记忆中的雪花，等待着自己的命运。幽灵一定会出现，而因伊万的话语，当幽灵出现在他床铺的另一边侧卧着凝望阿尔弗雷德，好像他们不过是一对寻常爱侣；当幽灵伸出手抚摸他的额头，双唇微张，第一次开口说话，阿尔弗雷德已经知道那张嘴将吐出什么样的诅咒。他的命运早已决定，此时不过是正式宣判——

幽灵说：

**我爱你。**

（终）


End file.
